The present invention relates to a torque transmission device in the drive train of a motor vehicle for the transmission of torque between a drive unit, in particular an internal combustion engine having an output shaft, in particular a crankshaft, and a transmission having at least one transmission input shaft that can be coupled to the output shaft of the drive unit by a clutch. A torsional vibration damper including a primary flywheel mass and a secondary flywheel mass is interposed between the drive unit and the transmission.
An object of the present invention is to provide a torque transmission device in the drive train of a motor vehicle for the transmission of torque between a drive unit having an output shaft, and a transmission having at least one transmission input shaft that is coupled to the output shaft of the drive unit by a clutch. The torque transmitting unit includes a torsional vibration damper interposed between the drive unit and the transmission and including a primary flywheel mass and a secondary flywheel mass, and which is simply constructed and is capable of being manufactured economically.